The present invention relates to a working chamber for a blasting plant which is provided with a robot arm for the manipulation of a workpiece to be blasted, with the working chamber having a chamber wall with an access opening for the introduction of the robot arm and with a sealing device being provided in the region of the access opening and making a seal between the robot arm and the chamber wall.
Workpieces, in particular workpieces of a complex shape, can be blasted in such a working chamber, with the workpieces being put in and taken out of the working chamber with the help of the robot arm. The sealing device in this process must ensure that no blasting medium can escape from the working chamber in the region of the access opening during blasting. In certain applications, it can be desirable in this process to move the robot arm and thus the workpiece during the blasting process. In this case, the sealing device must permit a movability of the robot arm along or about an axis.